1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing objects and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for manufacturing objects using additive manufacturing. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing objects using selective laser sintering.
2. Background
Manufacturing of objects may be performed in a number of different ways. For example, objects, such as aircraft parts, may be manufactured using additive manufacturing. Additive manufacturing may be a process of joining materials to make objects. These objects may be made by using models of the desired object.
Additive manufacturing may be performed using various technologies. For example, without limitation, an aerosol jetting system may send a stream of particles towards a substrate. The particles on the substrate may be heated to a temperature to cause the particles to adhere to each other.
As another example, electron beams may be used to melt a metal powder layer in a desired pattern. Additional layers may be placed and melted on the layers to form the object.
With selective laser sintering, a laser system may direct a laser beam to selectively heat portions of the layer of powder to form a portion of the object. Additional layers of powder may be placed on the prior layers and heated to form the object.
Although additive manufacturing may provide for rapid production of parts, this type of manufacturing may not be suitable for all types of parts. For example, without limitation, additive manufacturing my often be used to generate prototypes of parts. Additionally, additive manufacturing may be limited by the cost of systems used to make parts. Further, additive manufacturing may also be limited in terms of the types of parts made based on an ability of the different systems to make particular parts.
As a result, the expense and time savings provided by additive manufacturing may not be realized as often as desired. When additive manufacturing cannot be used, more traditional manufacturing systems, such as the use of molds to form parts or dyes for use with presses, may be employed. These types of systems, however, may have undesired lead times to form the molds and dies, as well as the expense of specialized equipment to manufacture the parts.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.